


Pumpkin

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Halloween, Kidfic, Multi, QUEEN LAURA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's halloween and that means dressing up or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this for a while and certainly well before Halloween since it was one of the first ideas I had for this verse but somehow it just got put off and put off. I’m sure I could have done a better job but it was 2am and I was tired and I wanted to have it uploaded on Halloween so.. meh

“Hey buddy!” John smiled as he scooped up his giggling son. 

“Hiii!!” Came the reply. 

“What happened to your costume? I though you were going to be a pumpkin this year.” 

“No. I’m the alpha.” 

“Is that right?” 

Before any more could be said he found himself struggling with his wriggling arm full. 

“Downdowndowndowndown!!” Screeched his son as he saw who was coming in through the door. 

“Why hello Derek, Mandy.” He said with a nod.

“OI!” 

“What was that? I think I might have heard something, but I’m not sure. Derek did you hear something?” 

“No!” grinned the boy as he lost the battle of keeping his face straight. 

“HEEY!” Came the voice this time louder. 

“Ah Queen Lala I’m so honoured that you could stop by.” He said in mock seriousness bowing low as she wriggled her way past her brother and mother and made her grand entrance. 

“I’m not a queen today I’m ‘fraid.” she said nose high. 

“Oh?” 

“I’m a spider!” she said a wicked smile upon her face.

“Oh no not a spider!” 

“WooOOoooOOOOoo!” She wailed as she ran down the hall extra arms waving around menacingly. 

“Why the sudden change?” he asked Mandy Hale. 

“About a week ago she found a spider in the house and when she went to show Derek he was so frightened that it took two hours and the promise of peach crumble to get him off the roof.” 

“Ah! So her royal evilness thought it would be a good idea to scare her brother somemore?” 

“Precisely.” 

“MOM!” groaned the youngest Hale. 

“Alright, alright Derbear I’ll stop embarrassing you now.”

“Changing the subject, where’s that husband of yours gotten to?” 

“Oh god knows, you wouldn’t mind nipping out and telling him to hurry up?” 

“Not at all, anything for the Queen’s mother!” he grinned quickly ducking out the door before she could smack him upside the head. 

 

“And how’s my favourite Gem stone?” Mandy asked a wolfish grin upon her face. 

“Shiny Aunty Andy!” he beamed back. 

“Good, good! Now you pups behave, I smell toffee apples and as the alpha I demand first pick.” 

 

“You’re not a pumpkin.” Derek said sulkily. 

“Nope!” 

“What ‘re you dressed up as then?” 

“I’m the alpha.” 

“What?!” 

“A.L.P.H.A!” Genim said sounding it out stubbornly as if that helped to get the point across. 

“Why’d you want to be the alpha?” 

“So I can be big and scary and scare away all the nasty people who are nasty! What are you?” he asked for the first time as his eyes raked over the older boy only to see ordinary clothes. 

“I’m a ‘uman.” 

“Why?” Genim asked eyes wide. 

“Cause ‘Nim is a ‘uman and I want to be the same!” 

“No you’re special like an easter egg or- or- or a snowflake! A chocolate snowflake! From mars!!” 

“Ok.” 

“Good.” 

“I liked the pumpkin. You looked pretty.” 

“Ok.” 

“Ok?” 

“I’m gonna be a pretty pumpykin!” Grinned the boy as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Derek sat down on the bottom step humming to himself as he waited for his precious ‘Nim.

**Author's Note:**

> So John has a bit of a soft spot for ‘Lala’ cause shut up I thought it would be funny. My headcanon Laura is loud and asks far too many questions and has a habit of thumping people who disagree with her ‘Queenly’ demands. Because obviously Derek is the quiet one and I like to imagine Mama Hale being all *eye rolls* here we go again with the violence. Of course as she gets older she’ll mello out but for now ‘Lala Hale’ is a bit of a lunatic :D


End file.
